Blossom
by Mikashimo
Summary: Recueil de petits textes sur Sebastian Moran et Jim Moriarty sur différentes faces.
1. Blue, Blue Skies

**Note** : Bien le bonjour ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ce petit recueil de nouvelles ! Concernant celles-ci, leur taille tout comme leur sujet variera à chaque fois. Il se peut qu'il s'agisse d'une histoire au hasard, tout comme d'un poème ou même d'une chanson retranscrite autrement, vous verrez bien !  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~ 

* * *

La première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard, la première fois que j'ai entendu ta voix, oui, je m'en rappelle encore parfaitement, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensée était… que je te détestais déjà.

Oui, c'était à peu près ça… La haine montante en moi telle une flamme, l'envie soudaine de t'éclater ta petite tête de prétentieux contre les murs de cette foutue prison.  
Toi et tes sourires ô combien agaçants, avec tes airs de Maître du Monde alors qu'en réalité, tu n'étais qu'un putain de criminel qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : Celle de s'amuser à tout briser.  
Ah, puis tes ignobles manières de manipuler les gens, ça aussi, ça m'horripilait… Mais pas autant que tes airs d'enfant pourri gâté qui faisait des caprices à ses parents pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.  
Combien de fois j'ai pensé à te tuer, combien de fois je m'imaginais déjà enfoncer mon poing dans ta petite face d'ange.  
Mais malgré tout ça, je ne peux pas calculer combien de fois j'ai rêvé de toi.

Oui, même avec ton comportant détestable, tes attitudes infectes, tes sourires mesquins et surtout, surtout le fait que tu savais à quel point cela m'agaçait, je t'avais aimé dès le premier regard.  
Et cela, même si absolument rien n'a changé dans notre relation, même si tu continuais à être cet enfoiré de manipulateur égoïste et cruel que tu as toujours été, je t'aimerais quand même… Et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer.  
Alors pour l'Amour de Dieu, ne me laisse pas. Je t'ai laisser m'écraser les doigts, m'insulter et me malmener, me faire tourner la tête, jouer avec mes sentiments, donc je t'en supplie, ne pars pas...

 _ **« I'll forgive you, for blue, blue skies... »**_


	2. Nocturne

Les yeux perdu dans le vague, Sebastian était pris dans de profondes pensées, comme à son habitude. Après un temps, son regard bronze finit néanmoins par se déposer sur l'être se trouvant allongé à côté de lui.  
Sa respiration était calme, presque apaisante à écouter alors qu'il était pris dans des songes que lui seul pouvait connaitre. Il semblait si calme, ainsi endormi, l'enfant misère de l'Angleterre, silencieux et assoupi. Sa tête reposait sur le torse du jeune sniper, sa main posée à côté de son visage dont les traits doux se crispaient par moment, venant faire esquisser de légers sourires au jeune criminel. Moran approcha alors sa main du visage de Moriarty, venant effleurer délicatement sa joue tout en le contemplant longuement. Il était tellement magnifique. Sa peau si pâle, ses traits si angéliques cachant néanmoins le plus grand criminel de Grande Bretagne, cet être si fascinant qu'il aimait du plus profond de son être... Venant déposer un chaste baisé sur sa tempe, Sebastian lui murmura les mots qu'il lui répétait sans cesse, et que Jim lui faisait part également, bien que le sniper savait que ceux-ci n'étaient guère penser par celui-ci…

« Je t'aime… »

Moriarty était bien trop fier que pour aimer qui que ce soit. Il était bien trop fier que pour ressentir quoi que ce soit comme sentiments à l'égare d'autrui. Mais cela était égal à Moran, bien qu'il ressentait toujours une boule dans le ventre lorsque le jeune criminel jouait avec lui pour obtenir quelque chose, comme il le faisait si bien.  
Suit au murmure émis par Sebastian, Jim fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur le T-shirt grisâtre de son bras droit. Se recroquevillant quelque peu sur lui-même, il vint lâcher un léger soupire, cherchant la bonne position à adapter pour que ce soit le plus confortable afin de reprendre le cour de son sommeil. Il finit néanmoins par rouler sur le côté, faisant de ce geste dos à Moran qui se contenta de l'observer, caressant doucement ses cheveux sombres du bout des doigts.  
 _Tellement magnifique…_  
Le sniper était incapable de retirer ces quelques mots qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit brouillé alors qu'il observait son supérieur somnoler contre lui. Il approcha alors ses lèvres de son cou, venant y déposer quelques baisers papillons avec délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait de l'être le plus fragile de ce monde et qu'il ne devait surtout pas l'abîmer.

« Sebastian… »

Murmura Jim dans son sommeil dans un soupire las tout en essayant de dégager le visage de son sniper qui s'était réfugié au creux de son cou.  
Sebastian se recula donc sans rien ajouter à ces mots, laissant de ce fait Moriarty reprendre le cour de son sommeil alors que de son côté, il venait rouler une seconde fois sur le côté du matelas, se remettant à fixer le plafond d'un air pensif tout en soupirant...


	3. Souviens-toi

**Note** : Cette fois-ci voici une nouvelle un peu plus longue que les deux précédentes, mettant en scène cette fois-ci la rencontre entre Jim et Sebastian durant leur enfance. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis sur la pelouse sèche, à l'ombre d'un immense chêne qui se trouvait au centre du parc, un jeune garçon au cheveux blonds en bataille regardait d'un air envieux un groupe d'enfants s'amusant avec un ballon quelque mètres plus loin, les entendant rire et pousser des exclamations de joie alors qu'ils se passaient la balle, courant dans tous les sens alors que pour sa part, le garçon restait là, resserrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine tout en soupirant.  
Il avait toujours été comme ça, mis à l'écart et jugé par les autres en raison de sa… différence. À vrai dire, les autres enfants ainsi que leurs parents étaient effrayés par lui. Ils l'étiquetaient tous comme étant une brute, un garçon non fréquentable et dangereux sorti tout droit d'une famille de rustres.  
Il détestait ce qui tournait autour de lui… Au fond, en quoi était-il si différent ? Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit, et si c'était le cas, c'était bien entendu sans le vouloir. Mais néanmoins, son regard sombre et menaçant le trahissait. Il était comme ça, incapable de s'exprimer comme les autres, de rire comme les autres, _d'être comme les autres,_ tout simplement...

Continuant à les regarder jouer d'un air pensif, le petit Sebastian fut alors surpris lorsque le ballon de mousse atterrit devant lui, baissant les yeux sur celui-ci alors que tous les enfants se trouvant dans le parc s'arrêtaient de jouer, se tournant vers lui alors qu'un long silence s'emparait du lieu, quelque murmures désagréables accompagnant celui-ci.

« C'est Sebastian… »

Chuchota une petite fille d'un air méfiant.

« On ferait mieux de partir... »

Renchérit un autre des enfants avant que ledit Sebastian ne vienne se mettre debout, s'emparant de ce fait de la balle dans l'une de ses mains avant de s'avancer, chose qui fit reculer les autres enfants.

« Garde-le ! »

S'exclama soudain l'un des garçons avant de venir faire signe à ses amis de s'en aller, le blond restant debout au milieu du terrain de jeu, la balle entre ses mains, ne comprenant pas pourquoi… Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, un ciel assombri qui menaçait déjà de venir déverser une large averse sur la petite ville anglaise l'accompagnant, un vent glacé faisant claquer les volets des maisons et danser les feuilles mortes sur l'avenue alors que tous rentraient s'abriter chez eux, fermant leurs portes à double tour.  
Marchant la tête baissée dans les rues semi-désertes, les mains enfuies dans les poches de son petit manteau, Sebastian chottait de manière hargneuse dans une pierre qui se trouvait sur son chemin, les sourcils froncés, les dents serrées de colère. De la colère, il en avait trop… Et la garder ainsi enfermée trop longtemps en son for intérieur le rongeait d'autant plus que sa Solitude…  
Arriver au bout de la rue, devant un cul de sac peu fréquenté où plus aucune maisons n'étaient habitées ni même à vendre, il finit par venir ramasser la pauvre pierre qu'il avait suivi durant tout son chemin, la dévisageant un instant d'un air assassin, comme si toutes ces personnes qui depuis toujours le jugeaient, l'insultaient et le fuyaient avait été rassemblées dans cet innocent petit caillou déformé, resserrant sa main sur celui-ci avant de venir lâcher un cri de rage, prenant de l'élan avec son poing avant de venir lancer la petite pierre de toute ses forces vers le ciel nuageux.  
Toutefois, la colère dévorante du garçon fut bien vite interrompue lorsqu'un son aigu se fit entendre dans les airs accompagné d'un bruit sourd, baissant de ce fait ses yeux sur le sol d'un air perplexe avant que son regard ne vienne se poser sur un petit oiseau aux plumes bleutées gisant devant le mur du cul de sac, un fin filet rougeâtre s'écoulant de son soyeux plumage, à côté de lui, la petite pierre lancée plus tôt retombant lentement.  
Écarquillant les yeux, Sebastian s'immobilisa, un frisson désagréable lui parcourant l'échine. Venait-il vraiment de… tuer cet oiseau en un lancer de pierre ? Il se pencha sur celui-ci, ses mains se mettant à trembler d'une manière incontrôlable avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre derrière son dos.

« Eh bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Bravo ! »

Sursautant légèrement, Sebastian se retourna rapidement en direction du nouveau venu avant d'apercevoir une petite silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui dans l'obscurité de la fin de journée, son visage pâle affichant un léger sourire. Ce garçon il ne l'avait encore jamais vu auparavant, et pourtant, il ne lui inspirait rien de bon… Il devait avoir son âge, peut-être même un peu moins, et était vêtu d'un long manteau noir entièrement boutonné. Il possédait de petits yeux sombres et pétillants de mystères qui étaient d'autant plus mis en évidence grâce à sa chevelure sombre coiffée avec soin, ses mains fines étant cachées dans les profondes poches de son manteau, chose qui lui donnait des allures de supériorité malgré son jeune âge.

« Qui es-tu.. ? »

Demanda Sebastian d'un air méfiant, le fusillant du regard tout en se plaçant devant l'oiseau mort afin de le dissimuler, s'attendant déjà à un cri, des insultes, ou autre comportement blessant de la part du nouvel arrivant. Toutefois, celui-ci sembla rester entièrement calme, continuant de s'avancer avant d'enfin arriver à la hauteur du garçon aux cheveux blonds, le considérant un instant de haut en bas. Il était bien plus petit que lui, et pourtant, Sebastian sentait une aura désagréable flotter autour de son être, une sensation désagréable de dédain qui le mettait grandement mal à l'aise, venant de ce fait serrer les poings alors qu'il restait là, devant lui, à le regarder également d'un air incertain. Oui, il était différent des autres.

« Je m'appelle Jim. Et toi ? »

Ne répondant pas, Sebastian se contenta de le toiser du regard, chose qui fit prendre une expression amusée à son interlocuteur.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard ! »

« Tu l'es trop. »

Le sourire du plus petit s'agrandi, une étincelle traversant son regard.

« Ils ne veulent pas de toi non plus, je suppose. Je t'ai vu au parc, tout à l'heure. »

Sebastian tourna la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Encore un qui était venu là pour se moquer de lui…

« Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre ? »

« Te rejoindre.. ? »

Répéta le blond d'un air perplexe, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre. À vrai dire, personne ne lui avait encore posé cette question auparavant, et il ne savait pas réellement comment réagir face à cela…

« Oui ! Toi et moi, contre le reste du monde… »

Le sourire de Jim s'agrandit de plus belle d'un air éclatant. Toutefois, cette expression ne représentait en rien la joie, ni l'enthousiasme… Juste un sourire indéchiffrable et glacé. Afin d'accompagner ses propos, le garçon aux cheveux sombres vint tendre l'une de ses mains à Sebastian, levant son regard noir vers celui-ci.

« Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Ce sera amusant ! Et puis, c'est ennuyant d'être seul, pas vrai.. ? »

Fixant sa main durant un long moment de silence, Sebastian se pinça les lèvres, incertain. Devait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? Accepter cette demande hasardeuse ? Il n'en savait que trop rien… Mais sa Haine envers le reste de gens, sa Solitude le dévorant jour après jour… Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait la crier au monde entier. Et étrangement, ce garçon, ce soit disant "Jim", semblait être la personne idéale pour le comprendre.  
Après un temps d'hésitation, il finit par venir s'emparer de la main de celui-ci d'un air décidé, posant son regard ambre sur la silhouette étriquée du plus jeune qui sourit d'autant plus avant de venir reprendre d'une voix inexpressive, sans afficher la moindre émotion.

« Je m'appelle Sebastian. »

« Ravis de faire ta connaissance. Seb'. »

Conclut Jim tout en haussant les sourcils, un léger rictus engendrant ses paroles alors qu'autour d'eux, l'averse semblait déjà avoir commencé à tomber, d'épaisses gouttes de pluie se mettant à chuter bruyamment autour de leurs deux êtres qui restaient ainsi face à face, le garçon aux cheveux clairs ne savant pas encore qu'il venait de signer un pacte avec le Diable en personne…


	4. Memento Mori

**Note** : Bonjour à vous, nous voici donc de retour pour une autre nouvelle, cette fois-ci un peu moins joyeuse, mais j'espère cependant qu'elle vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Assis sur son large fauteuil de velours noir, comme à son habitude, le jeune criminel fixait la fenêtre qui se trouvait en face de lui d'un regard pensif, la pluie venant glisser lentement sur celle-ci, gouttes après gouttes, tel des larmes qu'aurait versé le ciel sur ce pauvre monde.  
Tout était silencieux dans le salon, comme dans tout le reste de cette immense demeure d'ailleurs. Aucun bruit parasite ne venait briser cette atmosphère calme, ne serait-ce que la trotteuse de l'horloge dans son cadrant en bois, ou encore les clapotis faibles des perles d'eau contre les carreaux.  
Tout était sombre, tout était silencieux, et ses yeux ébènes, toujours aussi pétillants que d'habitude, ne se détachaient pas de la vitre qui se trouvait en face d'eux. C'était comme s'ils attendaient quelqu'un…  
Le visage appuyé dans sa main, Jim lâcha un long soupire d'ennui avant de clore les paupières. Les minutes passaient pour des heures, et les heures pour des jours entiers… Il ne savait pas cela faisait combien de temps exactement qu'il patientait, ainsi assis sur son fauteuil, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce calme qui régnait dans la grande demeure était beaucoup trop agaçant pour lui…

C'est alors que, brisant ce silence absolu qui planait dans la pièce, deux notes se firent entendre, résonnant de ce fait dans le hall d'entrée.  
Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.  
Cette petite mélodie de quelque seconde fit sursauter le jeune homme, qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite. Il attendit quelques minutes, comme à son habitude, avant de se lever, aimant faire à ce que ses visiteurs s'impatientent un tant soit peu.  
D'un pas lent et ennuyé, Jim finit par atteindre le seuil de la porte devant lequel il stagna quelques minutes avant d'enfin se décider à appuyer sur la poignée dorée, tirant de ce fait la porte vers lui avec une lenteur qui énerverait même le plus grand des sages.  
Lorsqu'il put enfin apercevoir les visages de ses visiteurs, ses sourcils s'arquèrent d'interrogation. Deux hommes, deux policiers, tous deux vêtus de noir et se trouvant sous deux parapluies tout aussi sombres et dégoulinants de pluie qu'eux. L'un des deux hommes avait une moustache et le visage plutôt rond quant à l'autre, grand et maigre, avait un visage long et creusé et était presque amusant à voir. Esquissant un sourire dissimulé, Jim s'appuya sur le cadre noir ciré de sa porte, fixant d'un air passionné les deux hommes en uniformes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Questionna le jeune criminel d'une voix captivante.

« Est-ce que nous nous trouvons bien chez Monsieur James Moriarty ? »

Plissant quelque peu les yeux, Jim se redressa légèrement d'un air interpellé. Il était rare que des personnes, surtout des policiers, sachent où se situe sa demeure. Il finit néanmoins par répondre, d'un air plutôt méfiant.

« Oui, c'est bien ici que vous vous trouvez. »

Mais la raison qui amenait ces deux agents de polices chez le jeune criminel était bien plus sombre qu'il ne l'eu imaginé…

« Bien. Monsieur Moriarty, nous devons vous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle… »

Commença le plus grand des deux officiers, retirant le couvre-chef qu'il portait sur sa tête.  
Les yeux de Jim s'ouvrirent d'un air mi surpris, mi interpellé, et il s'avança quelque peu, son cœur accélérant involontairement. Les deux policiers s'échangèrent un regard désolé avant que l'homme qui avait commencé ne reprenne un seconde fois la parole.

« Vous connaissez Sébastian Moran, je suppose ? »

* * *

Et là, plus rien. Le vide, le Néant, le trou noir sans fin…  
Les paroles qu'eut prononcé l'officier résonnèrent encore et encore dans sa tête de criminel, et pourtant, cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus envie de rire, il n'avait plus envie de jouer.  
Il avait mal, il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il avait mal. Une douleur horrible et poignante qui s'empara d'une manière aussi brutale qu'inattendue de sa cage thoracique.  
Le jeune homme parvint heureusement à se rattraper au cadre de sa porte, mais malgré la grande agitation qui courrait dans sa tête et à l'extérieur, son regard brillant de fougue venait bel et bien de s'éteindre…  
Les deux policiers essayèrent de lui venir en aide, mais celui-ci les repoussa brusquement, retournant d'un pas tremblant et peu sûr de lui dans cette gigantesque demeure dont les murs semblaient s'agrandir de plus en plus à chaque pas qu'il posait sur le plancher grinçant.  
Ses pieds, ne sachant plus leur chemin, finirent pas s'entremêler, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il s'écroulait à genoux sur le sol.

Son regard ébène, fixant toujours le vide d'un air vitreux, ne réagissait plus aux orages qui éclataient déjà autour de lui.  
Durant toutes ces années, il _l_ 'avait repoussé. Durant toutes ces années _il_ avait prit soin de lui, et maintenant, il était trop tard, c'était la Fin.  
Son teint palissant à vue d'œil, le jeune criminel sentit alors de violents frissons s'emparer de lui, accompagnés de brutales nausées qui lui firent fermer ses yeux qu'il rouvrit quelque minutes plus tard, brillant de larmes.

« Sébastian… »

Murmura-t-il alors d'une voix éteinte alors qu'il serrait les dents. Il passa alors une main sur sa joue sur laquelle coulait déjà un torrent de larmes involontaires qu'il essaya de récupérer aux bouts de ses doigts, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Je suis…désolé… »

Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux dans un sanglot muet.

Tout s'était écroulé. Tout était finit. Tout son monde venait de tomber dans les ténèbres sans même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de le réaliser.


	5. Je reviendrai

**Note** : Petit texte inspiré par le rythme d'une chanson, encore une fois, dans lequel il n'y a pas vraiment de début ni de fin... 

* * *

Les arbres en fleurs. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les contempler plus longtemps. Leur beauté futile si vite emportée. Cela lui faisait de la peine de devoir partir après tout ce temps. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas un départ éternel. Un simple au revoir suffira avant qu'un jour nouveau ne se lève, encore et toujours, et ça jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
Un fin sourire anima ses lèvres pincées avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, laissant derrière lui ce lieu si nostalgique avant de s'éloigner d'un pas décidé sans même se retourner.  
Un jour, ils se retrouveront, il le savait. Un jour, tout pourra recommencer, peut-être même d'une plus belle manière, espérait-il. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il était certain que rien de toute leur histoire ne sera effacé, peu importe le nombre d'années qui s'écouleront entre temps, peu importe le nombre de lieux qui les sépareront, il savait qu'un jour, ils pourront à nouveau se rencontrer… D'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Il quitta la ville sans remord, laissant toutes ses années derrière lui pour un temps indéterminé, laissant derrière lui les souvenir et plus précisément, laissant derrière lui cet être qui lui avait changé la vision des choses.  
Qui lui avait changé la vie.

« _Nous nous retrouverons._ »


	6. The Reichenbach Fall

**Note :** _Contient du spoil sur l'épisode final de la saison 2._  
Remise en scène de la scène sur le toit de l'hôpital. Et si tout cela n'avait pas été prévu...

* * *

« Tu as raison... Aussi longtemps que je serais en vie, tu pourras sauver tes amis… _Alors bonne chance avec ceci_ ! »

Le bruit de la détente retentissant se fit entendre plusieurs mètres aux alentours, suivit d'un long silence révélateur alors que son corps chutait sur le toit glacé et poussiéreux, des oiseaux s'envolant en un battement d'aile effrayé dans les airs en raison du bruit soudain et inattendu.

Reculant d'un pas d'un air tétanisé et abasourdi, ses yeux océan s'écarquillant subitement alors qu'il lâchait une exclamation de surprise, le détective s'immobilisa, ayant l'impression qu'il allait perdre l'équilibre. Il lui fallut un instant avant de pouvoir enfin réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire, observant un instant le liquide poisseux et sombre qui s'écoulait lentement de la tête du jeune criminel dont l'enveloppe charnelle à présent dépourvue de vie gisait à ses expression passa de surprise à incompréhension, d'incompréhension à Terreur, faisant soudain volte face alors que les dernières paroles de Moriarty résonnaient une dernière fois dans son esprit brouillé. Il était coincé. Et les filets ne tarderaient pas à se resserrer sur son être…  
Il prit sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes, son rythme cardiaque accélérant de manière involontaire en son for intérieur, prit par l'angoisse, avant que la sonnerie de son téléphone ne se fasse entendre, venant de ce fait s'approcher du rebord du toit sur lequel il se trouvait, un taxi faisant son apparition quelques mètres plus bas…

Dans le bâtiment en face, le visage appuyé contre son chère arme de toujours, le regard vif fixant à travers sa cible dirigée en direction de l'homme de petite taille qui faisait son apparition en sortant d'un taxi, Sebastian fronça les sourcils, se concentrant du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de ne pas le manquer si le plan dérapait…  
Son Patron lui avait ordonné mots pour mots de surveiller si l'opération se déroulait bien comme prévu, se chargeant d'abattre la cible désignée si ce soit disant Sherlock Holmes ne se décidait pas à sauter.  
Il n'avait rien vu de la scène qui s'était produite sur le toit de l'hôpital St Bartholomew quelques minutes plus tôt, patientant simplement à son poste derrière une fenêtre ouverte, un téléphone posé à ses côtés si son Patron essayait de le contacter pour une raison quelconque.

À sa plus grande surprise, et après quelques minutes d'une discussion que Sebastian n'était pas capable de percevoir de son lieu de surveillance, le détective s'élança du toit, le sniper le suivant d'un regard étonné avant que celui-ci ne vienne terminer sa course quelque mètres plus bas, inerte…

La mission avait été accomplie. Sherlock Holmes était bel et bien mort, s'étant tué de son bon vouloir, ou plutôt, du bon vouloir de Moriarty…

Il rangea donc son arme dans sa mallette métallique, venant la refermer avec soin comme si celle-ci était faite de verre avant de s'emparer de son téléphone, contactant son Patron afin de lui transmettre les informations selon lesquelles tout avait bien été accompli et que leur cible principale avait été abattue.  
Toutefois, le téléphone sonna dans le vide…  
Il réessaya une seconde fois, descendant les escaliers du bâtiment en trottinant, mallette à la main.  
 _Mais le téléphone sonna dans le vide._

« Décroche.. ! »

S'impatienta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils d'un air agacé. Moriarty n'était pas du genre à louper d'appel téléphonique de ses subordonnés, surtout si cela concernait cette affaire de grande ampleur qu'il préparait depuis tant de mois déjà… Et il doutait que son Patron soit trop occupé à fêter sa victoire en dansant sur le toit que pour décrocher.  
Sortant du bâtiment dans un claquement de langue agacé, Sebastian vint refermer son téléphone, le remettant dans la poche de sa veste avant de se diriger en direction de sa voiture qu'il avait garé derrière ledit bâtiment, venant de ce fait y déposer sa précieuse mallette métallique avant de venir refermer celle-ci, se disant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir sur le toit où était censé se trouver Moriarty la raison de pourquoi celui-ci ne répondait pas à ses appels téléphoniques, et afin de pouvoir discuter de la fin prodigieuse de cette grande opération prévue d'avance.

Il enjamba escaliers quartes à quatre une fois arrivé dans le bon bâtiment avant de venir ouvrir la porte métallique qui donnait sur le toit, un vent glacé venant le surprendre alors qu'il posait un premier pied sur le sol. Il regarda un instant autour de lui, balayant la place de son regard ambre d'un air suspicieux avant de se décider d'enfin s'avancer.  
Une feuille morte solitaire jonchant le sol se fit emporter rapidement dans les airs par une brise murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, Sebastian continua de marcher d'un pas traînant, ses mains s'étant enfuient dans les poches de sa veste alors qu'il cherchait des yeux son Patron, lorsque son regard se heurta sur un obstacle, le jeune sniper venant s'immobiliser soudainement.  
Un frisson désagréable lui parcouru l'épiderme alors qu'il restait ainsi, comme étant subitement incapable de bouger face à l'image qui se trouvait devant lui, à quelques mètres de son être, à proximité du rebord du toit, ses yeux se troublant soudainement.

« J…Jim… »

Sa cigarette encore fumante s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tremblantes, venant terminer sa course sur le sol sur lequel elle roula un instant avant de s'immobiliser, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se réanimant subitement après un temps qui parut comme étant une éternité.  
Il accourut en direction du corps inerte de son Patron, s'agenouillant à ses côtés avec rapidité avant de venir soulever sa tête, ses yeux troublés s'écarquillant subitement alors qu'un liquide poisseux provenant du crane de Moriarty s'écoulait lentement entre ses doigts. Il l'appela doucement, secouant ses épaules avec précaution, comme si son regard, à présent voilé par une vitre impalpable, allait se réanimer de manière pétillante comme il le faisait habituellement à tout moment, comme si ses lèvres fines et pincées allaient s'animer d'un sourire moqueur et hautain, comme il en avait l'habitude…  
Toutefois, il eut beau l'appeler, il eut beau le secouer désespérément, lui tapoter le visage, rien ne fit, le corps de Moriarty resta bel et bien inerte, la vie qui animait son être semblant déjà s'être envoler loin de ce monde de mortel...  
Sebastian resta de longues minutes à hurler sa rage, sa peine et ses remords lorsqu'il réalisa la terrible vérité, se redressant brutalement alors qu'il venant donner des coups acharnés contre un mur, lançant diverse insultes dans des cris désespérés à l'égard de l'Injustice de ce monde dans lequel tout n'était qu'éphémère, pareil à un jour de soleil alors que quelques mètres plus bas, John Watson pleurait la perte de son meilleur ami…

Ce jour-là, il y eu deux décès qui vinrent bousculer l'Angleterre toute entière. Tout d'abord, celle de l'extraordinaire Sherlock Holmes, un grand détective consultant, mais également celle du génie à l'esprit criminel, James Moriarty, tous deux s'étant donné la mort sur le toit de l'hôpital St Bartholomew. 

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review !  
À la revoyure ~


	7. Je t'ai vu dans mon sommeil

**Note :** Traduction des paroles d'une chanson que je trouve comme étant assez représentative de ce couple.  
 _  
Nobody, Not Even the Rain, Has_ _Such Small Hands - La Dispute  
_  
Ici sous le point de vue de Moriarty, parlant de Moran.

* * *

Je pense que je t'ai vu dans mon sommeil chéri,  
Je pense que je t'ai vu dans mes rêves tu étais en train de recoudre les entailles de toutes les promesses brisées que ton corps n'as su supporter.  
Je pense que je t'ai vu dans mon sommeil.

Je pensais avoir entendu une porte s'ouvrir, oh non,  
Je pensais avoir entendu une porte s'ouvrir mais je l'ai juste entendu se fermer.  
Je pensais avoir entendu un avion s'écraser,  
Mais maintenant je sais que c'était ta passion qui se brisait.

Je pense que tu m'as vu défier mes peurs,  
Elle est venue avec une bouteille et est partie avec une bière,  
Je pense que tu devrais rester à l'écart,  
Il y a des fantômes dans les murs et ils rampent dans ta tête à travers ton oreille.

Je pense que je t'ai vu dans mon sommeil, mon Amour,  
Je pense que je t'ai vu dans mes rêves tu étais en train de recoudre les entailles de toutes les promesses mutilées que ton corps n'as su supporter,  
Je pense que je t'ai vu dans mon sommeil.

Je sais qu'un jour, tu sera endormi chéri,  
Rêvant probablement afin de fuir la douleur.  
J'espère que tu entendra ma voix dans le bourdonnement des lampadaires,  
Murmurant doucement ton nom.

Je sais que même avec des points de sutures bien serrés chéri,  
Les cicatrices resteront.  
Je dis qu'on les a fait se rencontrer chéri,  
Et qu'on les a laissé disparaître sous la pluie.  
Et lorsqu'ils courent sur la rive, oh non,  
Ne laisse pas l'eau se lamenter.

Je jure que même avec la distance,  
Ton nom s'effacera lentement.  
Tes mains tiennent toujours la lumières, le droit chemin,  
Et nos cœurs continuent à battre en rythme,

 _Et nos cœurs continuent de battre en rythme._


End file.
